Dark Matter STRIKES
by Kirip-san
Summary: I'm sorry for not updating, I will just remake this story adding some more detail to it, and I look forward to finishing this story . More details inside!
1. The journey starts

Dark Matter Strikes!!!!! Chapter 1  
  
This is my first Kirby Fan Fic, I'm not very good at stories yet. If you want you can help give me some ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or any of the SSBM characters, so back off on the protests, even though I want to own Kirby.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!" Kirby yelled as he gets thrown out of Pop Star, his home for now. "I'll get you!!!!! Dark Matter!!! You just wait!!! Oomph!"  
  
"Yeah right. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dark Matter shouts.  
  
Kirby falls right into Earth.  
  
"Ouch! Dumb Dark Matter! I'll kill him when I get back!!!!" "But how will I get back home?" Kirby thought. "Hmm.. I got it! I should look around for help!"  
  
So Kirby walked for 100 miles and yelled, "What's with this place!? Isn't there anyone who can lend a hand and help? I'm tired. I need some rest, it's already dark. Yawn. night."  
  
Kirby falls asleep on the ground. During the night he hears a cricket chirping.  
  
"Aw.. Shut UP! You stupid cricket!!"  
  
The noise did not stop.  
  
"Shut the *%@# up you son of a (&@#^! $!%^ you!" Kirby swore angrily. The cricket continued chirping.  
  
Kirby gets really pissed off. "I'll kill you then!"  
  
Kirby sucked in the cricket with his big mouth and spat it to the moon.  
  
"Ahh!! Now I can get back to sleep!" Kirby said to himself. To be continued. 


	2. the strange swordsman on the road

Chapter 2  
  
Kirby woke up just as soon as the sun shined on him.  
  
"Yawn.. I should probably get going for help." Kirby said with tiredness.  
  
Kirby got up on his feet and tripped on a rock after walking a meter.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Who put this #%&$ rock here, they are so $@!%$@^ responsible for giving much pain to me. %$@#!" Kirby said angrily as he fell.  
  
Kirby ran really fast as if he was in a race to a town with someone. Suddenly he tripped on another rock and fell flat onto himself.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! ********************************* whoever created these ******* rocks on this **** planet!!!! Kirby screamed angrily.  
  
Kirby got up and walked again. He didn't notice but he fell of a cliff.O_o  
  
"DOOOOOOOHHH!!!!! I thought the bridge was right there! I know I'll fly to safely!"  
  
Kirby took a breath of air and flew as high as he can to safety. "Whew!! I CAN'T believe I'm seeing mirages when I'm not in a desert! Hey a person! Hello!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" the person said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kirby. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Link." The person said. He unsheathed his sword and cut a tree down. "Whoops. So what's your problem Kirby?"  
  
"Well," I can't get back to my home planet because of a dark spirit and I was hoping if you can help me. What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Kirby, I'll be glad to help you, don't worry. I love to fight evil people. But we need a spaceship, so let's ask around and get more friends to help out. It might be tough. I'm just, well, hanging around." Link said.  
  
"Thanks. I knew I could get help. Well, let's get going."  
  
"Sure. This will be a great adventure." 


	3. italian weirdness

Chapter 3  
  
Kirby and Link traveled together resting and eating along the way. Soon enough they came to a village.  
  
"Hmm, what is this village called?" Kirby asked.  
  
"Let me see." Link looks at the sign. "Mushroom Village."  
  
"That's a weird name for a village. It sounds like this place is made out of mushrooms. Mmm, I'm hungry, I could use a mushroom right now."  
  
"Stop it! You're making me hungry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kirby and Link explored around the village and noticed small mushrooms that were actually the population.  
  
Kirby shouted, "Mushrooms! Let's eat them!"  
  
The mushroom said, Noooooooo!!! Don't eat us. We are groups of people called Toads."  
  
"Right. Are there any real people here?" Link said.  
  
"WAHHHH!! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!" A voice called out.  
  
"Sounds like trouble." Kirby said.  
  
A weird looking thing runs past Kirby and Link. Then a plumber runs into Link and Kirby.  
  
"Ow!" Kirby screeched. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm sorry, something took my hat away from me and I'm trying to get it back." The plumber said.  
  
"Oh, you mean that weird looking thing", Link says.  
  
"Uh, yeah! The plumber responded.  
  
"Oh.", Link said.  
  
"Let's beat him up!" Kirby blurted.  
  
"Good idea, by the way what are your names?" The plumber asked Kirby and Link.  
  
"I'm Kirby, and this is Link." Kirby said. "I'm trying to get back to my home planet wayyyyyyyyyyyy back in space."  
  
"Oh, I'm Mario.", The plumber said.  
  
"I'm just helping him cause, well, I'm a good friend. Right now we are looking for a spaceship, but I guess helping you getting your hat back is the thing we should do first. "Link said.  
  
"Oy."  
  
"Can we just get my hat back already!?"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
"I think it went that way."  
  
So the 3 people followed the weird creature's path to recover Mario's hat."  
  
"There it is! Hey you give me my hat back or else."  
  
"Or else what?" The creature called a Goomba which Mario explained about on the way said.  
  
"We'll kill you!!"  
  
"Never!!"  
  
"That's it, you're going down! Kirby, Link, give me a hand!" BATTLE!!  
  
Kirby: HP:32 MP:23 Lv.1  
  
Mario: HP:43 MP:32 Lv.3  
  
Link: HP:56 MP:None Lv.1  
  
Kirby punches Goomba!  
  
11 damage!  
  
Link slices Goomba!  
  
24 damage!  
  
Mario uses skill!  
  
Fireball!  
  
Goomba takes 56 damage!  
  
Mario loses 7 MP!  
  
Goomba dies!  
  
Kirby's party wins!  
  
EXP. 21  
  
GLD. 123  
  
Next Level  
  
Kirby 9  
  
Mario 39  
  
Link 9 Battle Over.  
  
"Ahh! Finally got my hat back! No thanks to my no use brother, Luigi!"  
  
Kirby says, You have a brother Mario?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's too busy sleeping."  
  
"Too bad, he won't be able to journey with us!"  
  
"I'd better tell my wife Peach first before we leave for the journey." "You have a wife? whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Link says, "Aww, I'll never get married."  
  
Mario comforts Link with, "Don't worry Link, you'll get married some day."  
  
"."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Chapter 4 in Progress., new layout is being expected. 


	4. the weird event

Dark Matter Strikes, Part 4  
  
New Format, Script form  
  
Mario is talking about how he got married to Peach to Kirby and Link while they were on their way to the castle.  
  
Mario: …and that's how Peachie and me got married.  
  
Kirby: WOW! That's such a great story of romance, isn't it Link? Link?  
  
Link: (is in a corner) WAH!!! (in between cries) I wish. this. happened. between. Zeldie and me!!!!! *sniff sniff*  
  
Kirby: As I said before you will get married Link someday.  
  
Link: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Out of nowhere…  
  
???: (yelling) SHUT UP!!!! CRY SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO RELAX HERE!!!  
  
Link: … WAH!!!!!!  
  
???:(screaming) SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! THAT'S IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!  
  
Battle Start  
  
Link HP: 56 MP:0 LV.1  
  
Kirby: Oh no, Link needs some help for this fight, come on Mario!!  
  
Mario: R-right!!  
  
Link HP: 56 MP: 0 LV.1  
  
Mario HP: 43 MP: 26 LV.3  
  
Kirby: HP: 32 MP: 23 LV.1  
  
Note: These are the stats from chapter 3.  
  
Link slices ???! 25 damage!!  
  
Kirby uses skill!!!! Triple Hurricane Kick!!! POW POW POW!! 113 damage!!! Kirby loses 11 MP!!  
  
Mario uses ultimate skill!!! Fireball Barrage!!!! FWOOSH FWOOSH FWOOSH FWOOSH!!!! 534 damage!!! Mario loses half of HP and MP!  
  
??? is berserk!!! He uses berserk lightning!!!  
  
Kirby is hit 3 times! 30 damage! DANGER!!!  
  
Mario is hit 2 times!!! 23 damage!!! Knocked out!  
  
Link is hit 5 times!!! 43 damage!!! DANGER!!!  
  
Status:  
  
Kirby has 2 HP and 12 MP!!  
  
Mario is down for the battle!  
  
Link has 13 HP and 0 MP!!!  
  
Kirby casts magic!!! Star Heal+Magic Protection!!! Kirby heals 20 HP and Link heals 34 HP!!! Magic Resistance for all Party members raised 10!!! Mario is revived with full HP!! Kirby is unconscious for 3 turns!! Kirby loses 12 MP!!!  
  
Link uses skill!!! He uses the blade storm on ???!!! That must hurt!!! 439 damage!! Link is unconscious for 5 turns and loses 3 HP!!!  
  
Mario uses tornado spin attack!!! Pow pow pow pow pow!!! 200 damage!! Mario loses 4 MP!!! Mario is unconscious for 1 round!!!  
  
??? is defeated!!!  
  
Battle end.  
  
EXP. 544  
  
Gold: 2354  
  
Kirby levels up to 8!!! HP is now 127!!! MP is now 59!!! (ATK and DEF and all that other RPG stuff will not be mentioned in this story.  
  
Kirby 300  
  
Link levels up to 8!!! HP is now 337!!! MP is still 0!!!  
  
Link 300  
  
Mario levels up to 9!!! HP is now 137!!! MP is now 100!!!   
  
Mario 533!!!  
  
GOLD now is 10000!!!  
  
Kirby: Whew that was a close one!!  
  
Link: I'm sorry for getting you into this mess…  
  
Mario: That's all right Link. By the way who are you?!  
  
???: I am… Sora of Kingdom HEARTS!!!  
  
Link: Never heard of you.  
  
Sora: …I must leave now… *glides off*  
  
Kirby: Cool, he can glide!!!  
  
Link and Mario: O_o  
  
Kirby: Ok, let's go to your castle and say goodbye to your wife now.   
  
Mario: All right!!  
  
Link: (is starting to cry again) WHY?!!! WA- *is knocked out and dragged to the castle by Kirby*  
  
Chapter 4 end. 


	5. Goodbyes

Dark Matter Strikes, Part 6  
  
Mario and Kirby who is dragging Link have finally made it to the castle where Mario lives with his wife, Peach.  
  
Mario: Peachie!!!! I'm home!!!!!  
  
Peach: Oh, great Mario!!! Who are your friends?  
  
Mario: Peach, meet Kirby and Link.  
  
Peach: Pleased to meet you!  
  
Kirby: You too!  
  
Link: *is STILL knocked out*  
  
Peach: O_o  
  
Mario: Peach?  
  
Peach: *Turns around* Yeah?  
  
Mario: I have to leave on a journey.  
  
Peach: Really? T_T  
  
Mario: Don't worry, I'll be back.  
  
Peach: ^_^ Ok, but first tell me why you are going on a journey.  
  
Mario: I have to help Kirby get back home in space.  
  
Peach: AWW!!! That's sweet! You're such a nice guy!! *kisses Mario on the cheek* A good-luck kiss for your safety. ^_^  
  
Mario: Thanks!!! We gotta go now.  
  
Peach: K, bye!!!  
  
Kirby: You're so kind, no wonder why Mario married you.  
  
Peach: Yep!  
  
Mario: Bye.  
  
Kirby: Byeeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyee!!  
  
Mario and Peach: O_o  
  
Kirby: ^_^ hee hee.  
  
Link regains his consciousness.  
  
Link: So you are Peach, pleased to meet you!!!  
  
All but Link: O_o!!!!  
  
Link: Oh, we are going, why didn't you tell me?  
  
Link, Mario and Kirby leave the castle well on their way to search a ship to get back to pop-star.  
  
To be continued  
  
Kirby: Why aren't these people reviewing? I just hope they don't flame us!!!  
  
Me: Ye.  
  
In other words: REVIEW, DON'T FLAME! 


	6. not another one

Dark Matter STRIKES!!! Part 6  
  
Kirby, Link and Mario and walking to a place for no reason because they're on a journey. o_o¿  
  
Kirby: Lalalalala!!!  
  
Link and Mario: O_O¿  
  
  
  
Kirby: Common, be happy!  
  
Link: But we're tired!!!!  
  
Kirby now realizes it's night.  
  
Kirby: O_O¿ Fine let's sleep.  
  
Mario: You did bring the food right?  
  
Link: What the hell are you talking about!? You were supposed to get the food, we had no food to start with!!  
  
Mario: …Oops!!! BE RIGHT BACK!!! *runs back to the castle, which is 5 miles away*  
  
Link and Kirby: -_-¿  
  
Kirby: How can he run that far, he's too fat to be that athletic.  
  
Link: The wonders of life…  
  
Kirby and Link are setting up camp and are about to go to sleep but…  
  
Cricket: chirp chirp!!!  
  
Kirby: ARGH!!! ANOTHER DAMN one!!!! *does what he did 1st chapter*  
  
  
  
Just then a gigantic cricket landed on the tent that Kirby and Link set up.  
  
Kirby: OH CRAP!!! We have to fight it!!! It's mad at me!!!   
  
Link: Fine. *unshealthes sword* ARGH!!!  
  
BATTLE START!!!  
  
To be continued…  
  
Kirby: Why aren't these people reviewing?!!! 


	7. what!

Dark Matter Strikes: Part 7  
  
Last time, Link and Kirby are about to fight the Giant Cricket.  
  
Battle START!!  
  
Cue Final Destination music.  
  
Kirby- HP 63 MP 30  
  
Link- HP 135 MP 0  
  
(A/N: Not the same stats as the other chapters, they fought a bit more off- story ;).)  
  
Giant Cricket will now be know as GC.  
  
Kirby punches GC! 5 damage!  
  
Link slices GC! 13 damage!  
  
GC is defending.  
  
Kirby uses the scan tech! GC's HP appears clearly to party! Used up one MP!  
  
Link uses the berserk spin! Lost 20 HP! 52 damage!  
  
Link: Huh? Why is it defending!?  
  
Kirby: Dunno, just keep attacking!  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
GC's HP: 313  
  
Kirby: That's it?!  
  
Kirby uses body explosion! Weakness of enemy! 205 damage! Lost 10 HP!  
  
Link uses the double slash! 107 damage! Will go last next turn!  
  
GC uses the fatal leech! Drained Kirby to 1 HP!  
  
GC regains to whole health!  
  
GC is at 383 HP! It gains +10 MAX HP from the fatal leech!  
  
Kirby: AHH!! What a strong attack!  
  
Link: So it was actually binding to gain power to use the fatal leech! I think we need help!!!  
  
Mario has made it back to camp with arms full of food.  
  
Mario: HOLY &*^*! Giant cricket at 12:00!!  
  
Link: It's 5:30 PM.  
  
Mario: O_O¿  
  
Link: Just help us fight it!  
  
Mario: Fine.  
  
Mario joins the battle!  
  
Mario HP 63 MP 53  
  
Mario does a surprise attack through a fire punch! Weakness of enemy! 178 damage!  
  
GC does anger spread technique! Everyone is slowed down with only 1 HP! No MP!!  
  
Link: We're doomed!  
  
Kirby: .that's.my.line!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	8. yay?

Dark Matter Strikes: Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot and my imagination, enjoy!  
  
.you know what happened.  
  
Link: We're doomed!  
  
Kirby: You just said that!  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Mario: T_-'''.  
  
It looks like their end but.suddenly.  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry. *sucks the cricket in and swallows it*  
  
Mario and Link: O_o!!!!  
  
Link: Why didn't you &%^&%^&%^& %^&% &%^& ^&&^ $%%@ #%#$ %#$% @#$^ %^&%^ suck it in before?!  
  
Kirby: I dunno.  
  
Mario and Link: *face fault*  
  
*scene skip!*  
  
(A/N: Sorry guys, if you want to see this scene, I'll need 25 reviews for this story, minus the ones I made!)  
  
Kirby: Let's all skip to chapter 10!  
  
Mario and Link: YAY!!!  
  
Link: NO PAIN!!!!  
  
Me: *glares* you moron, you just ruined the surprise!  
  
Link: Uhh. oops?  
  
Chapter 10 coming right up. 


	9. beep!

Dark Matter Strikes: Part 10 (This is not a typo)  
  
As stated in 7, Kirby and company are traveling to some town.  
  
Link: Some Town? What's that?  
  
Kirby: He meant a town, dope.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Mario: Argh.stupid stupid Link.  
  
Link: Shaddap.  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Link: *swings sword, nearly missing Mario*  
  
Mario: Oh.  
  
Kirby: (Stupid idiots)  
  
After some time.  
  
Kirby: Hey, what is this town? Beep beep?  
  
Mario: Hey, no swearing.  
  
Link: It's the name of the town, moron.  
  
Mario: Oh.  
  
Kirby: (*sigh*) WT* is this town? It's all.papery.  
  
Suddenly, a flat man walks up to them.  
  
????: Beep beep? *points at Mario*  
  
Kirby and Link: O_o?  
  
Mario: Beep you!  
  
????: BEEP! *jumps Mario*  
  
Mario: MAMMA MIA!! Get the *&^$ off me!  
  
Link: Shaddap and stop saying that, it's getting annoying.  
  
Kirby: Ugh.hands ???? a translator device thingy he had in his pocket(?).  
  
????: My name is Mr. Game and Watch, you can call me MGAW for short. Your fat friend here has some problems. *gets off Mario*  
  
Mario: Don't.call.me fat!  
  
MGAW: Fine. Blubber boy!  
  
Mario: ARGH.  
  
Kirby: Wanna come with us?  
  
MGAW: Sure! I love adventures! Where?  
  
Kirby: To help me get back home.  
  
MGAW: Oh.  
  
Link: WELL WE'RE OFF! ^_^ *starts humming the Legend of Zelda theme*  
  
All but Link: -_-'  
  
As soon as they left the town.  
  
Bowser: *goes in front of the group* You! *gets strange stares from everybody*  
  
MGAW: OMG!! ANOTHER FAT GUY!!  
  
Bowser: **** you! Anyways.you guys must die, friends of Mario.  
  
Battle Start!  
  
Name HP MP Kirby 300 200  
  
Mario 300 300  
  
MGAW 200 600  
  
Link 700 0  
  
Enemy  
  
Bowser ???? ???  
  
Kirby smacks Bowser! 8 damage!  
  
Mario casts Fire Rain! Bowser has big resistance! 5 damage! Minus 10 MP!  
  
MGAW throws sausages at Bowser! 55 damage! Minus 2 MP!  
  
Link pogo sticks Bowser! HEAVY DAMAGE! 100 damage! Takes 10 damage also.  
  
Bowser runs!  
  
(A/N: Ugh.don't feel like writing EXP gain and stuff)  
  
Battle end.  
  
Bowser: AHH!!! *flies away*  
  
MGAW: That was weird.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. HOLY

Dark Matter Strikes Part 11  
  
Kirby and company are walking around, looking for signs of life.  
  
Kirby: *pant* need.food!!  
  
Link: Shut up!  
  
Mario: Yeah!  
  
MGAW: BEEP!  
  
Kirby: NOO!!! The battery's out!!!! NOOOOO!!!!- Oh, wait, I have a spare one *pulls one out*  
  
Mario and Link: -_-' *anime fall*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bowser is watching Kirby and company from a mountain with his binoculars.  
  
Bowser: Bwahahaha! The perfect time for revenge! They're so weak, so this should be easy! *heads for the group, but falls down the mountain* HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ****!!!! OW!! EEK!! ****!!! (A/N: Let's get back to him later, shall we?)  
  
Back to Kirby.  
  
Kirby: Sweet! FOOD!!! *eats all the food they found*  
  
All except Kirby: HEY!!  
  
Kirby: *burps* Umm.whoops?  
  
All except Kirby: GAH!!  
  
Kirby: AHH!!!  
  
Link, Mario, and MGAW chase Kirby all the way through the area until they came upon a city.  
  
Kirby: Sweet, a city!  
  
Sign: (Mute City)  
  
Kirby: .Mute City?  
  
Link: Let's go!! *runs in*  
  
Kirby: *reads rest of the sign* O_o  
  
Mario: NO, Link, wait! STOP!!!  
  
MGAW: *Stifles laughter*  
  
Link: HOLY- *Many cars are chasing him* AHH!!! *gets run over by 29 cars*  
  
Kirby and MGAW: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Link: (is all flat) grr.  
  
Kirby: Hey, you look like Mr. Game and Watch, ahahaha!  
  
A car is speeding towards Link, he gets really pissed off.  
  
Link: Damn cars! Die! *unsheathes sword and stabs the car*  
  
The car blows up right after the driver jumped off.  
  
????: Wt* is your problem you- (A/N: This part has been edited out due to the amount of swearing used)  
  
????: -****!! You destroyed my-(A/N: See previous note)  
  
????: -CAR!!! You'll die!! *starts charging up* Falcon PUNCH!!!  
  
Just as this happens, Link spots a penny.  
  
Link: Ooo, lucky penny! *dives for the penny and punch narrowly misses him* Now what were you saying?  
  
????: HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE GREAT CAPTAIN FALCON DIE!!  
  
Battle Start.  
  
Link 573 0  
  
C. Falcon ???? ????  
  
Link is confused.  
  
Link: Huh?  
  
Link does nothing.  
  
C. Falcon bursts with anger. Raised ATK by 100!  
  
Link's still confused.  
  
Link catches up to what's going on, recovers from confusion.  
  
C. Falcon charges up.  
  
Link panics.  
  
C. Falcon uses the Falcon Punch! 700 damage!'  
  
Link is down!  
  
Battle.end?  
  
Link: Ugh.*collapses*  
  
Kirby: Link!!! *runs up to him* you #%#&&*@! You'll pay for this!  
  
C. Falcon: Ooo, I'm scared, all this coming from a puff ball! *starts laughing*  
  
Kirby: Grr. come on Mario and MGAW, let's teach him a lesson!  
  
Mario: But I can't teach!  
  
Kirby: .I mean beat him up!  
  
MGAW and Mario: Ooo.  
  
Battle Start!  
  
Kirby 378 178  
  
MGAW 250 240  
  
Mario 340 200  
  
C. Falcon  
  
Kirby scans C. Falcon! -5 mp!  
  
Mario uses Firebomb! -20 mp! 257 damage!  
  
MGAW uses the torch of doom! -10mp! 473 damage!  
  
C. Falcon uses the Falcon Dive on Mario! 100 damage! Mario flinches for the next turn!  
  
Kirby 378 173  
  
MGAW 250 230  
  
Mario 240 180  
  
C. Falcon 150 ???  
  
Kirby cast Star Rain! 98 damage!  
  
MGAW gives C. Falcon flaming sausages!  
  
C. Falcon falls!  
  
Exp. part skip.  
  
Battle End.  
  
C. Flacon: Ugh.*falls down*  
  
Kirby: Yes!!  
  
Mario: Link, you ok?  
  
Link: *recovers conciousness* ugh.my head.  
  
MGAW: He's ok. Now for you C. Falcon!  
  
(Scene Skip once again!)  
  
Kirby: He doesn't wanna write it till he gets enough reviews.  
  
Me: SKIP!  
  
Now we're at the part after this.  
  
Battle End.  
  
MGAW; Yo, stop beeping arguing, he's dead for beep's sakes!  
  
Mario: Doh!  
  
Kirby: It's your fault we missed the fight! MORON!  
  
Mario: My fault?!  
  
Kirby: Yeah, if you didn't say anything, we all would've fought him, stupid!  
  
Mario: *sigh* fine. (A/N: This scene is not the same version as the one as I wrote when I was bored in school, will be uploaded for more reviews.)  
  
Suddenly C. Flacon returns back to normal.  
  
C. Falcon: Ugh. what happened here, it felt like I was possessed by something.  
  
Kirby: Dark Matter!  
  
Everyone: *look at Kirby*  
  
MGAW: Dark Matter?  
  
Kirby: It's how I got all the way here from my planet.  
  
Link: But what's it doing here?  
  
Kirby: I dunno.probably to kill me, but if he possesses you he has complete control of you and you also get insane powers!  
  
Suddenly, Dark Matter Appears.  
  
Mario: You mean that thing?1 *points at him*  
  
Kirby: o ****! It's you!  
  
Dark Matter: So we meet again Kirby, if you're thinking you'll escape back home, think again! You and your friends will die! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: (this has been edited out due to the huge amount of swearing)  
  
To be continued. 


	11. unfinished

Dark Matter Strikes 11  
  
(A/N: This is the new part to the story I wrote during this week, others were parts I did a while ago. Enjoy! And remember, I don't own the characters!)  
  
Battle Start! *(A/N: When there's a pair of asterisks in places beside the dialogue, it's music that I would play if it was a real game)Chrono Trigger Lavos 2)*  
  
Kirby 700 250  
  
Link 1000 0  
  
C.Falcon 800 150  
  
MGAW 400 400  
  
Mario 600 320  
  
Dark Matter ????/????  
  
Dark Matter causes Dark Waves!  
  
Kirby takes 235! Link takes 382! C. Flacon takes 222! MGAW dodges the attack! Mario takes 238!  
  
C. Falcon: GRR.  
  
C. Falcon charges up!  
  
Link does Sword Dance! 538 damage! Link must go last next turn and takes 30 damage!  
  
Mario shoots a barrage of fireballs! 72 damage! -10 mp!  
  
Kirby scans Dark Matter!  
  
MGAW thrashes Dark Matter! 70 damage!  
  
Status:  
  
Kirby 465/245  
  
Link 588/0  
  
C. Falcon 678/150  
  
MGAW 400/500  
  
Mario has 362/420  
  
Dark Matter has 9320/infinite  
  
Dark Matter casts Oblivion! Everyone falls!  
  
Battle.end?  
  
Everyone: Ugh.  
  
Dark Matter: Time to die!  
  
Dark Matter is about to finished them, but.  
  
Donald: Hold it! *casts Thundaga*  
  
Goofy: Hiya! *Tackles Dark Matter*  
  
Sora: Arcanum! *does tech*  
  
Dark Matter: Ugh! Grr. *blasts them all*  
  
Donald, Goofy and Sora: AIYEE!! *fall*  
  
Just then. *Zero theme Megaman X3*  
  
?1: Ha! *Blasts Dark Matter* HA! *uses the same blast* YA!! *slashes Dark Matter with beam blade*  
  
DM: *about to blast ?1*  
  
?2: Zero! *shoots Dark Matter rapidly, throwing off his focus*  
  
Zero: Thanks X.  
  
X (to everyone): Ok, all of you, run! We'll take care of this!  
  
Kirby: We want to help!  
  
Zero: You'll die!  
  
Kirby: He's was my enemy!  
  
X; Was?! You mean he's not now?!  
  
Kirby: I meant that.uh.he's my enemy!  
  
Zero: Well let us take care of him!  
  
Mario: *sigh*  
  
Link: Ok, Kirby?  
  
MGAW: Beep.beep.  
  
Kirby: DA**!! It's broken!  
  
X: Lemme see. *examines device* Ok, stand back! *shoots device* There, good as new.  
  
Zero: Well? *turns to Kirby*  
  
Kirby: Fine.  
  
X: Let's do it!  
  
Battle Start. *X vs. Zero of Megaman X5*  
  
X 8500/2500  
  
Zero 7999/3000  
  
Dark Matter 5000/infinite  
  
X uses Quick Charge! -50 mp! Buster fully charged!  
  
Zero uses Z-blade combo! 1752 damage! -100 mp!  
  
Dark Matter casts Oblivion!  
  
X takes 1235 damage!  
  
Zero takes 2123 damage!  
  
X 7265/2450  
  
Zero 5876/ 2900  
  
Dark Matter 3248/infinite  
  
X suddenly gets confused.  
  
Zero: What are you doing X?!  
  
X: I don't know!  
  
Zero: Snap out of it!  
  
X: I don't know!  
  
Zero: -_-'  
  
Dark Matter sacrifices himself to bring X and Zero down to one HP!  
  
Battle over.  
  
Uhh.to be continued still 


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note for Dark Matter STRIKES**

I'm sorry for not updating even though I promised to, but now I will remake the story, please take a look at Dark Matter Strikes: Remake, as I will be updating it regularly (hopefully, since I'm getting really bored of the games I play right now.)

Thank you for the reviews, I will update the remake disregarding the number of reviews, but please don't be stingy with them also :).


End file.
